Weapons
The Weapons of Dystopia :Weapons. No FPS can be without a good selection of weapons, especially once one considers the fact that that the third letter in the acronym stands for SHOOTER! :D .. So what sort of mass destruction can you cause with Dystopia's arsenal? The truth of the matter is that we don't know a whole lot about Dystopia's arsenal. It's one of the aspects of the game that the Developers have decided to keep pretty quiet about. This may be for the best as the weapons are likely to change so much that it might be pointless to even tell us much about them. There are a few weapons we ARE fairly certain about, and you can find out all about them here! ---- General Weapons Info :There are some basic things you need to know about the weapons of Dystopia before we jump right in and check em out. To begin with, each Augmentation class has three(3) primary weapons to choose from, as well as a standard sidearm and possibly some miscellaneous equipment(Grenades? Welder?) to choose from. Currently, all of the weapons are known, though are subject to change at any time. We also know the melee weapons available for both the Medium and Heavy Augmentation Classes while the Light we do not(The light may end up using the Katana as well). :The weapons of dystopia thus far are seperated in availability to certain classes (light,medium,heavy) the damage of these weapons increases just like the players class does , example: Light Class has access to a sniper rifle and is meant to be more stealthy whereas a heavy would have access to heavier weapons such as a Rocket Launcher while the mediums are the average of the two with weapons such as the Assault Rifle. Unfortunately specific weapon information such as general Accuracy and Damage are unknown at this time, though we speculate it to be something of a median between Counter-Strike and HL2:DM. Here are some quick references: * Added damage per hit for some weapons as based on most recent stat info: http://dystopia-mod.com/tmp/dys_stats2.htm (damage is assumed body shot, also assumed that headshot damage isn't taken into account for the averages as the AR damage-per-hit always came out to be 15, for example). Facts * Three unique guns to choose from for each class. * Standard Sidearm(Machinepistol) and Unique Melee weapons for each class. * Miscellaneous equipment available such as grenades. * The Light has the games only Sniper Rifle. * The Heavy has some seriously awesome firepower. * There are some powerful melee weapons too! * We know that two to three headshots with a weapon like the Assault Rifle or perhaps the Machinepistol will bring most opponents down. * The games perspective is set to be First-Person only, even during melee confrontations to avoid silly bugs and gameplay issues. ---- Assault Rifles, Rocket Launchers, and Sniper Rifles, oh my! :Here you will find a list of the CURRENTLY KNOWN weapons of Dystopia. Since weapons are fundamentally one of the more crucial aspects of game balancing for just about any mod, the devs have decided to keep the arsenal shrouded in a veil mystery and intrigue. For this reason, it's entirely possibly half the information here is partially or totally incorrect. However, we like to think we have a lot of this stuff figured out.. :) :The list goes in order of Light, Medium, then Heavy weapons, followed by miscellaneous weapons. :Also on the topic of weapons - the way in which weapons fire will not be impacted at all by movement, including sprinting and crouching. So, there will be no counter-strike crouch lameness, nor will sprinting players be harmless due to having no ability to aim (IRC information). Machinepistol A fully automatic pistol, probably fairly inaccurate. Formerly thought to be restricted to only the Light class, it has been revealed that it will be available to all classes. Machinepistols tend to be small and compact and have high recoils due to the lack of compensators and a Stock. The Dystopia Machinepistol.. We'll have to see. It is the standard sidearm for all classes. * 10 damage a hit. Shotgun The shotgun in Dystopia is a large beast(Or so the model the light holds in the media section would let on), and rumored to be quite kick ass, belonging to the Light Class. If the feared and revered shotgun of Dystopia belongs to the weakest class in the game, what does that say about the other weapons? Long live the shotgun! Boltgun The boltgun is a flechette type weapon which fires a projectile capable of pinning players to the wall. The projectile also discharges an electric pulse which supposedly makes bodies humorously jiggle after being shot. Expect this to be a favorite. Laser Sniper Rifle In the Gamestah review, the existence of this weapon was unveiled, and designated to the Light Aug Class. No FPS can exist without some form of long-range, accurate, 'sniping' weapon. In HL2:DM, it's the Crossbow/Magnum. CS has a plethora of long-range sniper rifles, and even in DeathMatch, fast paced games such as URT2k4 or Quake, there is always some form of high-accuracy weapon designed for much more precise and often long-range shots. Sniping can become an art unto itself in FPS games, and we have no doubt Dystopia's Laser Sniper Rifle will be any different. To use the Laser Sniper Rifle, the player will have to charge it up. It will probably take about three seconds to get to full power, but it will presumably be usable before that. A charging rifle will be visible to all players--even if the one using it has the stealth implant activated. It will also make a distinct noise if you lack the Sound Suppressor. Overcharging the rifle will drain it of power. In addition, the laser that it fires will be highly visible. It will be easy to trace the blast back to its source. To compensate for these disadvantages, the rifle will be extremely powerful. It can take out a heavy in a single headshot when charged enough. You can use stealth while holding a shot, supposedly, and also there will be a reticle without zooming in so it will be able to be used close range (but probably won't do much when a medium/heavy gets in your face). Assault Rifle This baby is one often mentioned and revered by the Dystopia playtesters and Developers alike. For that reason we know alot more specific information about it than most of the others. For starters, we know it(At the time), held a magazine capacity of 50, supposedly with the ability to hold 4 extra 'clips'(200 rounds).This weapon belongs to the Medium Augmentation Class and we also know that 2-3 hits to the head with the Assault Rifle will down most opponents. We also suspect the Assault Rifle to have a high rate of fire, and likely only moderate accuracy. * Will be one of the only weapons that has a cone of fire that gets bigger as you fire rounds - however the RATE of fire also increases, which makes it interesting as a "rush in" weapon since the accuracy wouldn't matter as much if you're getting nearer to someone, and the rate of fire would go up while you're firing... * 15 damage a hit. MK808 Semi Auto Rifle Used by the Medium Augmentation Class. It will be a more accurate weapon than the Assault Rifle, giving the Medium some of the range that the Light has with the Laser Sniper Rifle. Presumably the individual rounds will be more powerful than the Assault Rifle's as well. * 60 damage a hit. Grenade Launcher The grenade launcher is another staple in many first person shooter titles. One of the many appeals of the grenade launcher is it's sheer destructive power, capable of lobbing explosive 'grenades' often at a fast rate. The Grenade Launcher of Dystopia is still under wraps so we can only imagine what it handles like or what it's capable of. Indeed, we havn't heard ANYTHING about it at all yet, though there was a SUPER SECRET screenshot of it! We can expect, however, that it is likely intended to be the 'stategic' weapon of the Medium, much the same way the strategic choice for the Light will be the sniper rifle. Grenade launchers being suited to very specific situations, expect to see them used primarily for cracking tightly defended positions or clearing out rooms of hostiles and the like. Another classic use of grenade launchers is suppression fire, holding enemies at bay, etc. That's all speculation however. Katana/Sword The medium's melee weapon. Indeed not much is known about the highly rumored 'Katana', however we do know that the Medium will have a large sword-like melee weapon of some kind which was once referred to as a 'Katana'. Whether it is or not remains to be seen but there was talk of a very creative and skill-based melee system involving the larger range of the sword. The idea of a long-range melee weapon is very enticing to some of us! Cut people down as they try to escape your wrath! Claws The lights melee weapon, very little known about this weapon Minigun One of the three main weapons the Heavy Augmentation Class will get to enjoy, the Minigun is another FPS legend. It has had many incarnations spanning varrying FPS gamestyles, however the Minigun in Dystopia is said to spit out an insane ammount of firepower very quickly with it's crazy rate of fire. In an IRC chat, there was talk of it once being SO overpowered that an entire road filled with cars/debris could be mowed over like a tsunami with a hail of bullets from Dystopia's mighty Minigun. Where the minigun now stands in terms of firepower, rate of fire, and accuracy, remains to be discovered. We do know that you actually CAN indeed silence this puppy with the Sound Supression Implant, allowing the opposition to only hear the crashing hail of richochets bouncing off the wall behind him along with his blood splatters. Expect this to be a favorite. Rocket Launcher The "panzerfaust" of dystopia, this thing does massive damage and apparently has a massive splash radius as playtest stats constantly show accuracies ABOVE 100% (which mean that more than one person was hit), with damages all over, usually averaging around 80. The reload was said to be 15 seconds in an irc chat. Rocket cam is confirmed and supposed shows the last frame before explosion, as quoting Fuzzy in the forums - "knowing he's looking at the last image shown of me on the rocket cam before the rocket exploded". * The rocket launcher will have a safety mechanism, that does not allow a rocket to be fired if you are too close to your enemy. Ion Cannon (NEW)Avaliable only to the Heavy Augmentation class this will most likely resemble the BFG from Quake3. Not a whole lot is known about it other than it's appearance. It may shoot big artillery-like globs of iony goodness or be something more traditional such as the BFG itself. The "Fatman" Fist The heavy's melee weapon. Actually a cybernetic replacement arm, judging from the concept art. It will act more or less like a battering ram capable of sending players flying into the air. From the Gamestah review Teddy commented that a hit from the 'Fatman Fist' was likely the most damage you could 'pile on' at once. The limitation of the weapon is of course the very slow movement of it's wielder, though we don't doubt there will be plenty of Heavies running around bashing people with their giant Battering Rams all the same. Spider Grenades The spider grenade was recently reveiled in it's entire spidery glory. It looks very much like a black mechanical spider and it belongs soley to the Heavy Augmentation Class. Once thrown, it rolls on the ground a little bit, then unfolds into it's spider form where it then chases after players and explodes near them. They DO have a small ammount of HP and can be shot and blown up in emergencies. EMP Grenades These babies belong to the Light Class and are a very strategic item. Basically, once they explode nearby an enemy, that person temporarily loses the ability to use ALL Augmentations, both activate and passive. This weapon will likely be one of the more influential strategy weapons of Dystopia. Welder (removed from game) This item was mentioned in the Gamestah review. Obviously much has changed since then, but it's possible the Welder could still exist, despite no mention of it. In the review, it was said to be able to weld real-world objects together to form road blocks and other such things. Possibly it could repair your armor as the Welder from NS. *Has been more-or-less confirmed that this weapon was removed. Quoting a dev in irc, it was replaced by the ion cannon. Summary/Thoughts :Mainly, the devs have been trying to keep each class with "one close hitscan, one range hitscan, and one projectile", to cater to the different types of players for each class. Even though the "types" are definable, the weapons are still very unique all in all. There should be a lot of opportunities for strategic use of weapons with the varied arsenal available.